1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device, a camera module, a mobile terminal device and an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminal devices become increasingly multifunctional today, and a camera module that implements an advanced digital camera function is incorporated into many mobile terminal devices. For example, a mobile phone that incorporates such a camera module can perform imaging with advanced digital processing such as autofocus and image stabilization, in addition to basic communication such as phone calls and email, in a single mobile phone terminal.
In such a multifunctional mobile terminal device, various functional modules are incorporated into a single housing. The respective functional modules are controlled with use of a command prepared for each module, and a user interface or an internal bus for issuing such a command is often shared among modules because of constraints on device size. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-133028 discloses a camera-equipped mobile phone on which a plurality of shared buttons that are used as an operating unit for operating a camera module in a camera mode are mounted.